riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klątwa Tytana
Klątwa Tytana - trzeci tom serii ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'', autorstwa Ricka Riordana. Książka została wydana w USA 2007 roku, a w Polsce trzy lata później. Opis Kiedy Percy Jackson dostaje od swojego najlepszego kumpla Grovera pilną wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc, natychmiast przygotowuje się do walki. Przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek i odkrywają, że Grover spotkał kogoś wyjątkowego: dwoje potężnych dzieci półkrwi o nieznanym pochodzeniu. Ale to nie wszystko, co ich czeka. Król tytanów, Kronos, uknuł najbardziej podstępny ze swoich planów, a młodzi herosi mają być jego ofiarami. Nie tylko oni są w niebezpieczeństwie. Przebudził się starożytny potwór - zdolny zniszczyć Olimp, a Artemida, jedyna bogini, która potrafi go wytropić, zaginęła. Percy i przyjaciele wraz z Łowczyniami Artemidy mają tylko tydzień, żeby odnaleźć porwaną boginię i rozwiązać tajemnicę potwora, na którego polowała. A po drodze będą się musieli zmierzyć z najniebezpieczniejszy wyzwaniem: mrożącą krew w żyłach klątwą tytana. Streszczenie Bardzo nieudana akcja ratunkowa thumb|248x248px Percy Jackson wraz z Annabeth Chase i Thalią Grace wyruszają do Bar Harbor w stanie Maine na prośbę swojego przyjaciela, satyra Grovera Underwooda, by ocalić dwójkę niezwykłych dzieci półkrwi. Razem z nimi wyrusza Sally Jackson, mama Percy'ego, która jednak tylko ich tam odwozi i cały czas opowiada historyjki o dzieciństwie syna czym często rozśmiesza półboginie. W końcu docierają do Westover Hall, gdzie spotykają Grover, który opowiada im o tych dzieciach, czyli Nicu i Biance i prowadzi aktualnie trwającą potańcówkę. Po drodze spotykają dyrektorkę, panią Utschniack oraz jej zastępcę pana Cierniaka. Gdy udaje im się odnaleźć dwójkę herosów, postanawiają uważnie ich obserwować. Podczas tego czasu Percy i Annabeth tańczą razem i córka Ateny próbuje coś powiedzieć koledze, jednak kilka, chwil później dzieci znikają im z oczu. Gubią także pana Cierniaka, co zmusza ich do poszukiwań. Przez przypadek gubią się wzajemnie i, gdy Percy odnajduje dzieci, natyka się na pana Cierniaka. Zastępcy dyrektora wyrasta wyrzutnia rakiet ]] Percy nie daje rady sam walczyć z Cierniakiem – mantikorą podszywającą si pod nauczyciela, który strzela w niego kolcami nasączonymi jadem. Próbuje wezwać Grovera połączeniem empatycznym. Potwór prowadzi herosów na wzgórze, gdzie czeka na nich helikopter, do którego każe im wejść. Na szczęście zjawia się Grover razem z Thalią i Annabeth, staczają walkę z potworem. Z pomocą swojej bejsbolówki niewidki, córka Ateny wskakuje potworowi na plecy. Nagle pojawiają się Łowczynie Artemidy, które obrzucają Cierniaka srebrnymi strzałami, przez co potwór wraz z Annabeth spada w przepaść. Podczas starcia pomagają im Łowczynie Artemidy, z których najmłodsza okazuje się Artemidą, boginią łowów. Bianca di Angelo podejmuje decyzję ]] Percy wyjawia półboskiemu rodzeństwu prawdę, o tym, kim naprawdę są oraz mówi o Obozie Herosów - miejscu w którym mogą mieszkać. Bianca i Nico z trudem wierzą mu. Zgodnie z prośbą Artemidy, Percy opowiedział jej historię spotkania z panem Cierniakiem. Gdy bogini jej wysłuchała wiedziała że dzieje się coś nie dobrego i postanowiła sama wyruszyć na polowanie. Lecz wtedy stało się coś, czego Percy nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Bianca di Angelo za namową Artemidy i Zoe Nightshade (poruczniczki bogini) stała się Łowczynią wypowiadając słowa: Po tych słowach Bianca była już prawowitą członkinią Łowów. Artemida postanawia sama zapolować na "potwora" i rozkazu swoim łowczyniom razem z herosami udać do Obozu. Chwilę później razem ze wschodem słońca pojawia się także Apollo w rydwanie słońca w kształcie samochodu, który ma zabrać bohaterów na Long Island. Thalia rozpala Nową Anglię ]] Apollo zaprasza Łowczynie i herosów do rydwanu, który zamienia w autobus. Gdy Nico pyta się, dlaczego to on jest bogiem słońca, skoro w mitologii był nim Helios. Syn Zeusa odpowiedział mu, że teraz to on i Artemida są bogami słońca i księżyca, ponieważ Helios i Selene dosłownie wygaśli. Potem opowiada o tym jak oddziałuje mitologia w życiu realnym (opowiada o gwieździe Słońcu). Następnie zapytał się Thalii ile ma lat, a gdy ta nie wiedziała, ponieważ dawniej byłą zamieniona w sosnę, wziął ją za rękę i powiedział, że za pięć dni będzie miała 16. Następnie poprosił ją, by poprowadziła jego rydwan, co dziewczyna robi z niechęcią. Niestety przez brak doświadczenia, gdy byli już nad Obozem Herosów, córka Zeusa wylądowała pojazdem w jeziorze. Apollo w ogóle tym nie przejęty mówi, by wyszli i sprawdzili czy kogoś nie zabili. Zamawiam podwodną rozmowę telefoniczną thumb|251x251px|[[Tyson]] Gdy Percy, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Apollo oraz Łowczynie dotarli do obozu okazało się, że na szczęście nikogo nie zabiły. Od razu Łowczynie z Zoe na czele, która zajmowała teraz stanowisko grupowej, udały się do Domku 8, natomiast syn Posejdona, Nico i Thalia poszli przywitać się z właścicielami Obozu Herosów, Dionizosem i Chejronem i wytłumaczyć, co się stało z Annabeth. Pomimo, że Pan D. w ogóle się tym nie przejął, Chejron bardzo posmutniał, ponieważ Annabeth była jedną z jego ulubionych uczennic. Poprzez kłótnię Percy prawie zaatakował boga wina, jednak "uratował" go Nico, który opowiadał mu o swojej grze - Magia i mit. Następnie centaur powiedział herosom, by powiedzieli wszystkim, że tak jak na każdej wizycie Łowczyń w Obozie, rozegra się gra w zdobywanie sztandaru. Pod drodze Thalia powiedziała Percy'emu by bardziej uważał, bo był już skłócony z Aresem, bogiem wojny. Następnie dowiedzieli się, że Clarisse jest nieobecna w Obozie, ponieważ jest na tajnej misji. Półbogowie udali się potem do swoich Domków - Thalia do 1, a Percy do 3. Syn Posejdona zastaje w środku prezent od swojego ojca - małą fontannę ze złotymi drachmami i postanawia się wysłać iryfon do swojego brata, cyklopa Tysona. Okazuje się, że u ich ojca panuje wojna, a sam Tyson bardzo dużo pracuje, ponieważ armia Posejdona potrzebuje dużo broni. Następnie chłopak zasypia, a w wizji śni mu się Luke Castellan podtrzymujący nieboskłon oraz stojąca z boku Annabeth. Prosi on, by mu pomogła, co dziewczyna robi z wahaniem, jednak syn Hermesa gdy jest już wolny odchodzi ze śmiechem na ustach. Wizyta dawno zmarłego przyjaciela ]] Rano Percy spotyka Grovera, od którego się dowiaduje, że Zoe miała podobny sen do niego, tyle, że jej miał więcej szczegółów. Próbowała także dostać do Wielkiego Domu, lecz została powstrzymana przez stuokiego Argusa, a chwilę później wyszedł Chejron w papilotach na ogonie (co najbardziej zszokowało Percy'ego). Grover dodatkowo w plecaku Annabeth znalazł broszurę Łowczyń Artemidy, więc córka Ateny prawdopodobnie chciała do nich przystąpić. Po południu rozgrywa się gra w zdobywanie sztandaru. W jednej drużynie były Łowczynie, a w drugiej Percy, Thalia oraz Domki 5 i 11. Pomimo rozkazu córki Zeusa, syn Posejdona próbuje sam zdobyć sztandar, przez co według Thalii herosi przegrywają, a wściekli Grace i Jackson walczą próbując udowodnić kto zawinił. Walkę przerywa przyjście nieopuszczającej nigdy strychu Wielkiego Domu, wyroczni, która każe podejść do siebie Zoe, której recytuje przepowiednię, która mówi o misji ocalenia Artemidy. Nienawidzą mnie wszyscy oprócz konia ]] Po tym jak Percy razem z Groverem odniósł Wyrocznię na strych, Dionizos zwołał naradę grupowych wszystkich domków, na której omawiają misję. Pomimo, że Percy bardzo chce iść, ponieważ może uratować Annabeth, Zoe się nie zgadza, ponieważ jest mężczyzną. W końcu wybrano trzy Łowczynie i dwoje obozowiczów. Wybrane Łowczynie to Zoe, Phoebe oraz Bianca, a wybrani obozowicze to Grover (który nie jest mężczyzną, ponieważ jest satyrem) i Thalia. W nocy znowu ma wizję, w której widzi Annabeth wciąż podtrzymującą nieboskłon, do której podbiega Luke i mówi nieznanej osobie, że dziewczyna słabnie. Percy wtedy dostrzega dziewczynę około dwunastu lat przywiązaną do ściany. Była to Artemida. Jej ubranie zostaje mocno podniszczone, a z ran płynął ichor, krew nieśmiertelnych. Luke przecina jej sznury a bogini natychmiast podbiega, by pomóc Annabeth. Gdy tylko Artemida dotknęła nieboskłonu, cały ciężar spadł na nią. Dziewczyna upada, drżąc. W tym momencie Percy budzi się zlany zimnym potem. Kilka chwil później pegaz Mroczny puka do drzwi jego domku z prośbą, by pomógł hipokampom ponieważ stało się coś złego. Składam niebezpieczną obietnicę Percy wraz z Mrocznym (swoim osobistym pegazem) wyrusza pomóc hipokampom. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że to nie im trzeba pomagać, lecz zwierzęciu uwięzionemu w sieci rybackiej i uwięzionemu pod łódką. Gdy Percy uporał się z problemem, widzi stworzenie, któremu pomagał. Było ono od pasa w górę krową a od pasa w dół wężem. Stworzenie to nazwał Nessie. Gdy syn Pana Mórz wraca do domu na swym pegazie, spostrzega z góry, że ktoś czai się w Pawilonie Jadalnym. Był to Nico di Angelo, brat Bianki. Najwyraźniej ją śledził. Wylądował niedaleko Nica i założył czapkę niewidkę Annabeth, która spadła z jej głowy gdy walczyła z mantikorom. Gdy podszedł bliżej, dowiedział się, że Nico obserwuje Zoe i Biankę, które mówiły o tym, że bracia Hood są podstępni i nieznośni gdyż koszulkę którą podarowali Phoebe spryskali krwią centaura działającą jak kwas, w skutek czego Phoebe nie będzie mogła wziąć udziału w misji i będzie musiała leżeć w łóżku przez kilka tygodni. Zoe postanowiła, że wyruszą we czwórkę a nie w piątkę, ponieważ nie ma czasu na kolejny wybór. Gdy Łowczynie odeszły, Percy postanowił jechać za nimi, lecąc na swym pegazie. Wcześniej jednak obiecuje Nicowi, żę będzie się opiekował się Bianką. Uczę się hodowli zombi Percy śledzi białą furgonetkę Obozu Herosów, prowadzoną przez Zoe. Mroczny jest zmęczony, więc pegaz i jego pan lądują na wieżowcu, by odpocząć. Gdy pegaz był już w stanie lecieć, nogi Percy'ego zaczęła oplatać winorośl. Spomiędzy winorośli wyłania się Pan D. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do kłótni. Podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy Percy dowiaduje się o nitce Ariadny, że Dionizos się z nią ożenił oraz o tym, że Zoe ma z tym wszystkich trochę wspólnego. Pan D pozwala jednak Percy'emu lecieć za przyjaciółmi. Po tych słowach znika a winorośl odwija się z kostek Percy'ego. ]] Zoe pędzi na południe bez chwili wytchnienia, natomiast Mroczny słabnie z każdą chwilą. Gdy Łowczyni się zatrzymuje, syn Posejdona każe odpocząć swojemu pegazowi. Zakłada czapkę niewidkę i rusza śledzić przyjaciół. Robi mu się zimno więc wstępuje do sklepu by napić się gorącej czekolady. I właśnie wtedy do sklepu wchodzą jego przyjaciele. Grover, Bianca, Thalia i Zoe rozmawiają o zaklęciu tropiącym satyra. W końcu postanawiają zaufać zaklęciu Grovera i wyruszyć do Waszyngtonu. Gdy zbliżają się do celu Mroczny znowu zaczyna słabnąć. Zoe znowu parkuje. Wtedy Percy zsiada z pegaza i każe mu wrócić do Obozu Herosów, najeść się i odpocząć. Pegaz wykonuje rozkaz bez zaprzeczeń. Percy obserwuje wysiadających z furgonetki przyjaciół. Łowczynie i obozowicze ruszają w stronę Narodowego Muzeum Lotnictwa i Przestrzeni Kosmicznej. Gdy wchodzą do środka, zauważa że śledzi ich Pan Cierniak. Jednak nie poszedł za nimi. Skręcił w stronę drzwi z wywieszoną karteczką : Zamknięte-Impreza Prywatna. Percy z trudem wchodzi razem z Cierniakiem do pomieszczenia. W środku mantikora rozmawia z mężczyzną ze snu Percy'ego. Mężczyzna rozmawiający z Cierniakiem jest Generałem o którym opowiadał zastępca dyrektorki. Rozmawiają o tym jak oddzielić Thalię od reszty. Luke (który długo niezauważalnie stoi z boku) mówi, że Łowczynie na pewno nie zgodzą się by ich grupa się rozdzielała. Generał się tym zbytnio nie przejmuje. W donicy wypełnionej ziemiom na środku pomieszczenia sadzi zęby tyranozaura. Następnie polewa je czerwonym płynem. I wtedy zęby zaczynają rosnąć i przeobrażać się w szkieletowych wojowników. Generał każe im zabić Zoe i jej towarzyszy. Wtedy potwory wyczuwają zapach Percy'ego i gdyby wtedy nie uciekł, strażnicy zamknęliby drzwi, a następnie zdemaskowaliby go i kazali potworom go pożreć. Rozwalam kilka rakiet Percy biegł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Nagle przez nieuwagę wpadł na Thalię. Przyjaciele zaczęli wypytywać co on tu robi. Gdy opowiedział im o Cierniaku, Generale i potworach przestraszyli się. Nagle Usłyszeli przerażający ryk. Był to lew nemejski. Postanowili się teraz nie kłócić tylko go zabić. Walczyli bardzo długo, ponieważ skóra lwa była metalowa. W końcu Percy wpadł na pomysł, by wrzucić mu ohydne mrożone jedzenie z tutejszego sklepiku. Gdy już je zdobył wrzucił je do paszczy lwa. Zwierzęciu najwyraźniej się to nie podobało i zaczął się krztusić. Gdy otworzył paszcze Zoe i Bianca zasypały go gradem strzał. Wtedy lew został pokonany. Nie zostało po nim nic oprócz skóry. Zoe z nie chęcią pogratulowała Percy'emu planu a w nagrodę kazała mu wziąć skórę. Gdy Percy ją dotknął zamieniła się w płaszcz (długi, złotobrązowy prochowiec). Gdy chcieli już opuścić budynek, Zoe spostrzegła szarych mężczyzn w szarych wojskowych ubraniach. Percy powiedział im by uciekali a on się nimi zajmie. Lecz Zoe powiedziała: Grover dostaje lamborghini Percy razem z przyjaciółmi wybiegł z budynku. Bianca zaprowadziła ich w stronę metra. Kupili bilety i wsiedli. Jechali, ale niezbyt długo, ponieważ helikopter Generała ich śledził. Gdy wysiedli na najbliższej stacji spotkali bezdomnego, ogrzewającego się przy ognisku. Zaprosił ich do ogniska, by się ogrzali. Mężczyzna zapytał się co tu robią. Odpowiedzieli mu, że poszukują pociągu jadącego na zachód. Wtedy bezdomny wskazał im rękom na tory, na których stał pociąg z napisem: "KOLEJE ZACHODZĄCEGO SŁOŃCA”. Percy i reszta zrobili wielkie oczy, ponieważ przedtem go nie widzieli. Chcieli podziękować bezdomnemu, lecz gdy się odwrócili jego już nie było. Grupka wsiadła do pociągu niezauważenie i się rozgościła. Godzinę później pociąg był już w drodze na zachód. Był to pociąg przewożący samochody więc każdy miał gdzie siedzieć. Percy dosiadł się do samochodu Thalii. Dowiedział się od niej, że jadą do San Francisco, ponieważ tam mgła jest bardziej gęstsza niż w innych miejscach. W dodatku jest tam Góra Rozpaczy na której ciągle trwa magia tytanów. To miejsce przyciąga potwory jak magnes. Gdy tak patrzył na Thalię zrozumiał czemu ona i Zoe tak się nienawidziły. Zoe chciała zrobić z Thalii Łowczynie, lecz ona nie chciała zostawić Luka. Po tych słowach córka Zeusa była na niego bardzo zła. Wyrzuciła go ze swojego samochodu. Percy poszedł do samochodu Grovera i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, gdyż kozłonóg spał. Gdy rozmyślałem o tym jak mam uratować Ann, obok niego pojawił się bezdomny. Ten sam, który był na stacji. Ten sam który pokazał pokazał mu pociąg. Bezdomny powiedział: Wtedy Percy już wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Bezdomny to tak naprawdę Apollo. Wyjawił mu, że pociąg którym jadą w jedną noc przejechał sporą część Ameryki. Podpowiedział mu również, by znalazł Nereusa starca morskiego. On może im pomóc. Apollo znikł i w tym momencie Percy zasnął. Gdy się obudził byli już na miejscu. Snowboard z wieprzem Zoe i Grover poszli do sklepu kupić kawę i ciastka. Gdy wrócili Grover zemdlał. Przed nimi stali dwaj szkieletowi wojownicy. Chwile później byli otoczeni. Grover mamrotał coś o Darze Dziczy. Percy i reszta walczyli, ale szkielety powstawały na nowo. A Grover dalej mruczał słowo "DAR”. I w tym momencie na drogę wypadła z potężnym rykiem największa świnia, jaką w życiu widzieli. Był to dzik wysoki na dziesięć metrów, o zadartym różowym ryju i szablach wielkości kajaków. Ogromny dzik zaczął walczyć ze szkieletami. Gdy pokonał wszystkie szkielety zwrócił się w ich kierunku. Thalia uniosła włócznie ,ale Grover ją powstrzymał mówiąc, że to Błogosławieństwo Dziczy. Percy i Thalia uciekali. By nie dać się zabić musieli zjechać na Egidzie jak na desce snowboardowej. Gdy Egida się zatrzymała, a Thalia wyciągała igły drzew z włosów Percy już wtedy wiedział czemu Thalia nie chciała do niego podejść przed skokiem na tarcze. Grover wyjaśnił że to właśnie jest błogosławieństwo dziczy. Dzik zawiezie ich na zachód. Gdy wszyscy już siedzieli na ogromnej świni Grover powiedział ,że dawno nie czuł czegoś takiego. Czuł obecność władcy dzikiej natury. Gdy pojawił się dzik satyr poczuł obecność Pana. Wizyta na boskim śmietniku Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli opuszczone miasteczko. Na szyldzie pisało Gila Claw Arizona. Grover wysypał żołędzie i zagrał coś na piszczałkach. Według zaklęcia tropiącego mieli mieć kłopoty na złomowisku. Rozbili obóz. Thalia swoim elektrycznym impulsem rozpaliła ognisko. Zoe powiedziała, że rano będą musieli wyruszyć dalej na zachód. Bianca jednak nie chciała się na to zgodzić, zresztą podobnie jak Percy i Grover. Bianca mówiła, że była tam z Nickiem. Nie pamiętała jednak jak nazywał się hotel, w którym byli. Percy zadał jej pytanie, czy miejsce w którym nocowali nie nazywało się przypadkiem Lotos. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Syn Posejdona opowiedział o swojej przygodzie w tym miejscu. Wtedy okazało się, że Bianca di Angelo razem z bratem przebywali w kasynie Lotos około pięćdziesięciu lat. Nagle na drodze zaświeciły reflektory samochodu. Z pojazdu wysiadł Ares. Kazał Percy'emu wsiąść do samochodu a jego towarzyszom się oddalić. W samochodzie siedziała Afrodyta. Przez chwile rozmawiała o tym, że Łowczynie nie doceniają miłości, itd. W końcu zaczęła nowy temat dotyczący Percy'ego i Ann. Zaczęła mówić, że Percy może uratować Annabeth i uchronić ją przed dołączeniem do Łowczyń, że to będzie romantyczny gest z jego strony. Kończąc rozmowę, dodała by nie zabierać nic ze złomowiska jej męża. Po tych słowach Ares wyciągnął Percy'ego z samochodu. Chwilę później Percy był sam na tym odludziu. Syn Posejdona opowiedział przyjaciołom o tym, że Afrodyta przyjechałaby ich ostrzec przed wysypiskiem męża (co oczywiście nie było prawdą). Gdy znaleźli się na wysypisku Hefajstosa, zobaczyli różne rzeczy. Były tam złote samochody oraz zniszczone lodówki itd. Mimo ostrzeżenia Afrodyty, nikt nie mógł się powstrzymać by czegoś nie dotknąć. Gdy zobaczyli wyjście ze złomowiska, spostrzegli również ogromne stalowe stopy dużo większe od nich. Postanowili je ominąć lecz, stopy uniosły się, a przed sobą zobaczyli olbrzyma Talosa. Okazało się, że Bianca zabrała ze złomowiska figurkę dla Nica do gry "Magia I Mit”. Percy wymyślił jak można pokonać potwora lecz było to bardzo niebezpieczne. Mimo tego, że Percy nie chciał się zgodzić, Bianca wyrwała mu się i uciekła pokonać bestie. Weszła w jego "OBSŁUGĘ TECHNICZNĄ” wyłączyła go. Kosztowało ją te jednak straszliwą cenę. Tak jak przepowiedziała wyrocznia, Bianca "Zaginęła w bezdeszczowej głuszy”. Zapora na naszej drodze Zostały teraz tylko cztery osoby. Zoe, Thalia, Grover i Percy. Wyruszyli dalej by odnaleźć Artemidę i Ann. Byli zmuszeni płynąć kajakiem, lecz Percy nad wszystkim panował. Od Zoe dowiedział się ,że to ona stworzyła Orkan. Gdy nie mogli już dalej płynąć, musieli przedostać się przez Zaporę Hoovera. Percy spotkał tam swojego przyjaciela Nessiego, który go przed czymś ostrzegał. Ostrzegł go przed szkieletami stworzonymi przez Generała, które go śledziły i teraz były również w zaporze by zabić jego i resztę. Uciekając natknął się na Rachel Elizabeth Dare, śmiertelniczkę widzącą przez Mgłę ,która uratowała mu życie. Gdy Percy znalazł przyjaciół, kazał im jak najszybciej uciekać. Gdy nie mieli już zbyt dużo czasu na ucieczkę syn Posejdona wpadł na idealny, wręcz na boski pomysł. Kazał Thali modlić się do jej ojca przy umieszczonych tam dwóch pomnikach poświęconych Zeusowi. Thalia z niechęcią się zgodziła. Wtedy posągi ożyły. Machnięciem skrzydeł pokonały resztę szkieletów i zabrały Thalię i pozostałych. Zapasy ze Złym Mikołajem Posągi wylądowały by wysadzić pasażerów. Wybrani ruszyli by odnaleźć Nereusa. Gdy Percy go odnalazł musiał z nim walczyć by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Dowiedział się ,że stworem który może zniszczyć Olimp jest ... Nessie (który tak na prawdę nazywa się Ofiotaur). Niestety gdy wiedzieli już, że muszą chronić Nessiego przed jego śmiercią, spotkali Pana Cierniaka (Mantikorę). Walczyli z nią, ale nie dali rady. Pomógł im za to Pan D, z którym rozmawiali przez Iryfon. Pokonał Cierniaka I jego pomocników. Dionizos zdradził im jeszcze jedną rzecz. Doradził im, że jeśli chcą uratować Olimp, Artemidę i Ann, muszą udać się do Ogrodu Hesperyd. Spotkanie ze smokiem wiecznie zepsutego oddechu Grover razem z Nessiem wyruszyli do Obozu Herosów. Natomiast Zoe, Thalia i Percy wyruszyli do Ogrodu Hesperyd. Najpierw jednak musieli porozmawiać z ojcem Annabeth ,który mieszka w San Francisco. Powiedzieli mu o Ann a on zmarkotniał. Lecz nie poddał się tak szybko. Zaproponował im podwózkę, lecz oni powiedzieli, że pojadą tam sami. Trójka nastolatków jechała tak szybko jak tylko można. Gdy byli już na miejscu spostrzegli statek Luka. Zoe miała plan. Gdy przybyły do niej jej siostry Zoe obudziła Ladona. Smoka strzegącego Ogrodu. Zoe jednak tego pożałowała. Nie była już Hesperydą, więc Ladon mógł ją zabić. Musiał walczyć. Gdy uciekła, weszli do góry Othrys. Spostrzegli tam ... Artemidę. Mimo ostrzeżeń Artemidy, Zoe podbiegła bliżej i spostrzegła swojego ojca Atlasa który był Generałem. Podnoszę miliard ton Thalia, Zoe i Percy zaczęli walczyć. Syn pana Mórz wziął nieboskłon od Artemidy ,a ona walczyła za niego. Wszyscy walczyli dzielnie ,ale nagle Atlas odepchnął Zoe na bok a ta uderzyła o kamień tracąc przytomność. Generał biegł w stronę Percy'ego i wtedy syn Posejdona zrzucił ciężar nieba na niego. Uratowali Ann, która była uwięziona. Artemida przywołała swoje sanie i zabrała wszystkich, a następnie odlecieli. Pożegnanie przyjaciółki Wylądowali w parku. Czekał tam ojciec Ann. Zoe umierała. Artemida była załamana. Zoe wyszeptała: Po tych słowach umarła. Artemida dmuchnęła w dłonie i wypuściła iskrzący się pył w powietrze. Wtedy na niebie powstała nowa konstelacja. Dziewczyna z łukiem biegnąca po niebie. Artemida wsiadła na sanie i obiecując, że przyśle pomoc odleciała na Olimp. Wtedy przyleciał Mroczny z przyjaciółmi. Gwidonem I Szarlotką. Po chwili trójka herosów leciała na pegazach po niebie. Wtedy zobaczyli wyspę światła. Unoszącą się w powietrzu górę jaśniejącą ogniem pochodni i trójnogów. Zaczęło się przesilenie zimowe. Rada Bogów. Bogowie głosują, jak nas zabić Troje Herosów znalazło się w boskiej sali tronowej. Na środku w ogromnej kuli wodnej pływał Nessie. Grover klęczał przed tronem Zeusa. Wszyscy bogowie stwierdzili, że Percy, Thalia, Grover i Annabeth spisali się bardzo dobrze. Lecz......... mimo tego, że było tam dwoje niebezpiecznych herosów (Thalia i Percy) nie chcieli ich zniszczyć. Dla bezpieczeństwa chcieli zniszczyć Ofiotaura. Kłótnię przerwała jednak Artemida, która wybrała Thalię, jako swoją nową poruczniczkę, następnie głównym tematem znów stał się Nessie. Dzięki prośbom Percy'ego rada zdecydowała, że na Olimpie zostanie wybudowane akwarium dla Ofiotaura a dzięki zaręczeniom Posejdona rada zgodziła się na to by Percy żył. Po tych słowach wyprawiono ucztę. Bogowie podchodzili do syna Posejdona i gratulowali mu. Kiedy Percy miał czas by odetchnąć podszedł do niego jego ojciec i porozmawiał z nim. Był dumny z syna. Później Percy rozmawiał z Ateną. Wtedy Podbiegła do nich Ann. Następnie mimo zakłopotania Percy'ego, chłopak poprosił córkę Ateny o taniec. Nowy wróg w prezencie gwiazdkowym Po tych wszystkich przygodach Percy wykonał kilka iryfonów. Do Tysona oraz mamy. Powiedział jej, że przyjedzie na święta. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że jego mama poznała nauczyciela pana Blofisa który ją uczy. Gdy Argus zabrał Percy'ego, Annabeth i Grovera do Obozu Herosów, Chejron przywitał ich. Gdy Percy i Ann rozmawiali z Chejronem, do pokoju wbiegł Nico di Angelo pytając gdzie jest jego siostra Bianca. Syn boga mórz wytłumaczył mu, że jego siostra poświęciła życie ,by ocalić resztę grupy. Nico się wściekł. Nagle wokół Percy'ego pojawiły się cztery szkielety. Brat Bianci powiedział, że wie jego siostra jest na Łąkach Asfodelowych. W końcu Nico pokazał swoją moc. Ziemia zatrzęsła się i grunt pod nogami szkieletów zapadł się. Percy nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Nico i Bianca di Angelo byli dziećmi Hadesa. Syn Posejdona zdradził to Groverovi i Annabeth. Doszli do wniosku, że rodzeństwo di Angelo przez bardzo długi czas przebywali w Kasynie Lotos. Więc urodzili się przed wymyśleniem przysięgi. Percy i Ann spędzili jeszcze kilka chwil z Chejronem przed wyjazdem do domu. Percy dowiedział się, że Annabeth wyjeżdża do San Francisco do taty i macochy. Wtedy do dwójki herosów przybiegł Grover mówiąc, że przemówił do niego Pan. Bóg dzikiej natury. Powiedział do niego: Przepowiednia Pięcioro niech na zachód ku spętanej ruszy, Z których jedno zaginie w bezdeszczowej głuszy. Drogę do niej Olimpu zagłada im wskaże, Heros i Łowca wygrać mogą tylko w parze, Jednemu dane wytrwać pod klątwą tytana, Jednemu zaś śmierć ręką rodzica zadana. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Grupa składająca się z piątki uczestników: Zoe, Thalii, Grovera, Bianki i Percy'ego (który zastąpił Phoebe); wyruszyła na zachód ku górze Othrys, z zamiarem uwolnienia spętanej Artemidy. # W Arizonie na terenie jednego ze złomowisk Hefajstosa Bianca poświęciła swoje życie, aby ocalić resztę przed wadliwym prototypem automatona Talosa. # Artemida jak i bohaterowie poszukiwali Ofiotaura, którego nazywano zagładą Olimpu zważywszy na jego moc dającą osobie, która złożyłaby jego wnętrzności w ofierze potęgę na tyle wielką, aby doprowadzić do zniszczenia Olimpu. Podczas wędrówki bohaterów potwór pojawiał się w różnych zbiornikach wodnych zawsze tam, gdzie znajdowali się bohaterowie, aż ostatecznie znalazł się w San Francisco. # Jedynym sposobem na powiedzenie się misji, była współpraca obozowiczów z Obozu Herosów i Łowczyń Artemidy. Herosami z przepowiedni byli Percy, Thalia i Grover, zaś Łowczyniami - Zoe i Bianca. # Klątwa Atlasa polegająca na trzymaniu nieboskłonu musiała być przekazywana dobrowolnie, przez kogoś kto sam zechciał zająć miejsce swego poprzednika (Luke wziął na siebie ciężar nieboskłonu od Atlasa; Annabeth od Luke'a; Artemida od Annabeth; Percy od Artemidy, aż ostatecznie tytan został ponownie uwięziony pod ciężarem nieba). # W ostatecznej bitwie Zoe zginęła z ręki swego ojca, Atlasa, który silnym uderzeniem pięścią doprowadził do jej śmierci. Bohaterowie Wspomniani Bogowie * Ajgajon * Persefona * Mojry * Keto (wspomniana jako potwór) Lista rozdziałów # Bardzo nieudana akcja ratunkowa # Zastępcy dyrektora wyrasta wyrzutnia rakiet # Bianca di Angelo podejmuje decyzję # Thalia rozpala Nową Anglię # Zamawiam podwodną rozmowę telefoniczną # Wizyta dawno zmarłego przyjaciela # Nienawidzą mnie wszyscy oprócz konia # Składam niebezpieczną obietnicę # Uczę się hodowli zombi # Rozwalam kilka rakiet # Grover dostaje lamborghini # Snowboard z wieprzem # Wizyta na boskim śmietniku # Zapora na naszej drodze # Zapasy ze Złym Mikołajem # Spotkanie ze smokiem odwiecznie zepsutego oddechu # Podnoszę miliard ton # Pożegnanie przyjaciółki # Bogowie głosują, jak nas zabić # Nowy wróg w prezencie gwiazdkowym Ciekawostki * Rick Riordan zadedykował tę książkę Topherowi Bradfieldowi z dopiskiem: obozowiczowi, który zmienił świat. * Klątwa Tytana została okrzyknięta bestsellerem „USA Today” i „Publishers Weekly” a sama seria dzięki tej książce najlepszą serią książek dla dzieci według „New York Timesa”. * Przed tym jak Percy zdecydował się wysłać wiadomość poprzez Iryfon przy pomocy nowej fontanny w domku Posejdona, zastanawiał się czy może kontaktować się w ten sposób z bogiem i powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował, chociaż w ten sam sposób wysłał wiadomość Dionizosowi w ''Morzu Potworów'' z pokładu Księżniczki Andromedy. * Klątwa Tytana nawiązuje w największym stopniu do mitu o Heraklesie. * Dionizos w swojej sprzeczce z Percy'm pokrótce nawiązał do mitu o Bellerofoncie, gdy groził Percy'emu, że zrzuci go z wysoka pozbawiając wcześniej pegaza. W micie, Bellerofont próbował z pomocą Pegaza dolecieć, aż na Olimp, jednak został ukarany przez Zeusa, który strącił półboga z wierzchowca, przez co Bellerofont spadł z wysoka na ziemię i zginął. Percy tak samo jak i Bellerofont byli synami Posejdona. * Klątwa Tytana to jedyna książka, w której znana jest data tygodnia oraz rok (21 grudnia 2007 był piątek). en:The Titan's Curse es:La maldición del titán de:Der Fluch des Titanen ru:Проклятие Титана fr:Percy Jackson : Le Sort du Titan Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Ricka Riordana